The present subject matter relates generally to a system of devices used to communicate information about entertainment and sporting events. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system whereby entertainment and sporting event spectators may receive information about and dynamically experience the event they are watching and other events without looking at other external devices or consulting outside sources.
There are thousands of sports games being played every day across the country, including professional, amateur, collegiate, club and high school, as well as “pee-wee” and summer camp sports. The multitude of different sporting events taking place in this country is astounding, with basketball, baseball, and football being three of the most popular in the US today. For each game that is being played there are thousands of dedicated fans following the action through numerous mediums. Only a small percentage of the total fan base are able to attend the event in person, leaving thousands of other fans who are unable to attend each and every game that they are interested in. The sports industry has gone to great lengths to provide the consumer fan base with portals of engagement with the action. Some of the mediums that are utilized today to connect with those fans are television, radio and Internet web pages. These individual sites or channels are dedicated to broadcasting the play-by-play action to individuals who are unable to attend the event in person or even provide additional, detailed information for those in attendance.
By utilizing the technology available today, fans in attendance and those unable to attend are able to watch the television and receive live broadcast of the action. They are able to watch broadcasts on their television, smartphone, or home computer. No matter where the individual is located, they have access to the latest sports information utilizing these different media channels available today.
But there is a gap in the technology being used to connect sports fans to sporting events. While attending a sporting event, individual fans look up scores, stats, and other details on their mobile phone. Additionally, fans who watch the event on television from their home or other location often search using a laptop computer. This dedicated action of searching the web on their laptop, interacting with an “app” on their mobile phone, or reading a text message that was automatically sent to their phone takes the fan's attention off of the game on the field. Some of these webpages or apps require multiple keystrokes of the laptop or mobile phone. Each of these keystrokes or events that require the individual's attention distances the fan from the action on the field, around them in the stands or bleachers, or in the living room or bar setting. This disconnects the individual fan from where their primary attention is intended to be. Because interacting with mobile devices can be distracting at times, a need exists for a device that is able to visually, audibly, or through tactile sensation alert all individuals in the proximity to what occurs during the sporting event without being of primary visual or audible focus.
Additionally, a need exists for a device that is scalable and that works with multiple alert devices simultaneously with minimal setup required. This would cater to and engage fans who do not presently own laptops or smartphones, or are truly spectators.
Another need exists for a standard platform for sports memorabilia products to simultaneously display the data and engage fans for the multiple different types of sports, teams, events, and statistics that the individuals in proximity are interested in. A need also exists for a standard platform for the sports memorabilia products to be usable at multiple different venues, including, but not limited to, an individual's house, a neighbor's house, a motor vehicle, a bar or pub, and while in attendance of the specific event.